The present invention relates to a yarn winding machine for winding a plurality of continuously advancing yarns onto bobbins to form cross wound yarn packages.
Yarn winding machines of the described type are known from EP 374 536 and corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,762. In such machines, a plurality of winding stations are disposed in a side by side relation along the length of the machine, and each winding station comprises a winding apparatus which includes a rotatable revolver which mounts two winding spindles, and a traversing device and sensor roll mounted on a projecting beam-like carrier. The drives for the winding spindle, the revolver, and the traversing device are controlled by drive electronics. The known winding machines also include electronic components which are used to control the winding process and the change of bobbins at each winding station. As is known, for example, from the applicant's brochure "Electronic systems, electronic components," such electronic components and the electrical equipment for controlling the drives are disposed in a control cubicle which is installed in the vicinity of the winding machine. Operation of the winding machine is however effected directly at the machine at an operator panel provided for that purpose. Experience has shown that, particularly for diagnostic purposes, such arrangement gives rise to the problem that the operator is unable to control the operating sequence of the machine from the control cubicle. Furthermore, an individual setting of the operating parameters is possible only to a qualified extent because the control-related parameters are input from a central machine controller of the winding machine.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a winding machine of the type described wherein the process control may be input, varied and checked by an operator centrally at each winding apparatus.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a winding apparatus of the described type which is as short and compact as possible.